Wait of Destiny
by Psycho Babble
Summary: One piece. What do you do when you’re waiting for someone…anyone to return? You wait and hope in the shadows of a galaxy where the light has just been snuffed out.


**Title: Wait of Destiny  
Author: Psycho D-Girl/Psycho Babble  
Archived: AFF, What do you do when you're waiting for someone…anyone to return? You wait and hope in the shadows of a galaxy where the light has just been snuffed out.  
Rating: PG-13 for now**

**Pairings: N/A  
Feedback: reviews are good**

**Characters: Talia Nivin (OC)  
Author Notes: Set during and just after ROTS  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and make no money off this fanfic.**

(I ain't nothing but a line breaker)

"Get them out of here, Talia!" The voice of my master; Garen Muln called over the din.

"But, master, I can't leave yo-"

"Now!" He yelled at me. It was probably the first time he had ever raised his voice to me in the four years I had been his apprentice and I knew that he meant what he said.

"Yes, master," I said. I ushered the three initiates behind me towards the; so far, only exit clear of any clone troopers. My green lightsaber deflected shot after shot fired by the troopers. The last thing I saw before we were in the hidden corridor was my master falling to the floor mortally wounded. I wanted to go back and help him, but I was a Padawan and my master had given me an order. Dead or alive that order still stood. The three initiates held training lightsabers, not much of a defense against anything, but better than nothing. I stayed behind them, ensuring that no troopers followed us unnoticed. We raced down the dark corridor and out into the Coruscant night.

"Stop! Where are you going?" A voice called from in front of me. My head snapped around and I looked at a Jedi knight coming towards us.

"In the temple…clone troopers attacking us. I…" My voice died as I sensed something was off with him.

"Master Skywalker, what's wrong?"

"I know they are attacking, I led them here." His head came up and I could see his face now, even in the shadows I could see the yellow glow that emitted from his eyes.

"You...? But why?" I stared at him, unable to comprehend where he was going with this. Then it hit me and I moved to shove the younglings behind me, but not before one of them was lifted into the air. Soria's fingers clawed at invisible hands as she struggled to get a breath. My lightsaber shot to life in my hands.

"Put her down!" I yelled. Skywalker ignored my words as Soria convulsed one last time and then she was flung aside like a broken toy.

"Run!" I muttered to the younglings who cowered behind me. _None of us are going to leave here alive, _I thought. But I sure as hell wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"You cannot go!" His voice was hoarse.

"Then you will have to kill me to prevent me from going, because I'm not just going to lie down and die for you." I informed him calmly. Now that the moment was here I was no longer afraid.

"Put your sabers away," I said quietly. His eyes glowed with a savage hatred as he glared at me. What had I done to make him hate me so much?

"Go!" He snarled.

"Wha…what?" I asked in confusion.

"Go! Tell no one that you are a Jedi." He growled.

"But…Master, you are a Jedi to, what are you going to do?" I asked tentatively.

"Don't you understand!" He yelled. He waved one hand toward the burning temple.

"By morning this will all be gone. Anyone who is Jedi can be killed on sight."

"Don't let your anger and hatred rule you! Come with us, Master Skywalker." I pleaded.

"Master…Anakin, please…" I looked into his eyes and I could see the tears that streamed down his face.

"Go! Leave this place and never look back. Tell no one that you are a Jedi!" He screamed.

"Now!"

"You are a good person, never forget that," I murmured as I hurried the younglings past him. I looked back once at him and he stood there, his shoulders slumped as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Put you lightsabers away," I told the younglings quietly.

"But what if more troopers come for us?" Shiiraak asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about that for a while," I looked down at him. He didn't look all that reassured.

I wasn't all that reassured. I didn't know if any Jedi; other than us, had survived the attack on the temple and what of…what of the other Jedi, the ones off fighting the war on other worlds. I smiled down at Shiraak and Harn; younglings to look at, but this night they had done more growing up than any child should have to do.

"It will be alright," I whispered to them as each of them took one of my hands as we walked.

"Padawan Talia, when can we go home?" Harn asked. I tightened my hand around his small one. Even with no words being spoken he seemed to understand that home was somewhere we would probably never get to see again. I stopped in the dark alley between two small buildings on the lower levels.

"Harn," I crouched down next to him.

"I need you to go in there and to ask for Dex, tell him it's time to bring out the trash."

"On my own?" He asked fearfully.

"We cannot, Harn. Shiiraak will wait for you here, it will be alright." I told him, pushing him gently in the direction of the mouth of the alley way. He looked back for a moment at me and I knew that he was afraid. I nodded encouragingly to him and then stepped back into the shadows, pulling Shiiraak with me.

"Padawan Nivin, do you think that Master Yoda and the others are alright?" Shiiraak asked me. My hand gripped his shoulder in silence and he looked up at me.

"If anyone is okay then it will be Master Yoda," I told him. I looked back in the direction of the temple. I knew that if clone troopers had been sent to kill all of us in the temple then the clones under the command of Jedi in the battlefield had likely killed their Jedi generals. Over the last few hours we had all been through a lot. I had felt the deaths of hundreds through the Force, but I could not be sure just who exactly had died. Shiiraak and Harn did not need not to know that just yet.

"Talia!" A voice said urgently, but quietly. Dex and Harn came towards us.

"What happened? The holo news is reporting that there was a Jedi rebellion, that the Jedi tried to murder the Chancellor and take over the senate."

"Lies, Dex, all lies. Clone troopers attacked the temple," I glanced toward Shiiraak and Harn and then nodded further up the alley.

"I do not think anyone else survived, but I'm not sure." I told him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Surely some-" he started. I shook my head quickly.

"You don't understand, Dex. I don't just mean a few clone troopers. I'm talking thousands and they were led by Anakin Skywalker." I said.

"I don't ask this lightly because. I need your help."

"Of course, Talia, anything I can do. You know that," he said.

"I'm serious, Dex. If you help us in any way it could put you in danger as well." I looked into his eyes to make sure that he understood exactly what it was I was saying. He looked towards the younglings.

"It looks like you have enough to be worrying about yourself. I'll take care of myself, Talia," he told me quietly.

"What I want you to do is keep your ears open for any Jedi that do return here and if you can get word to them that we're not all dead then we might get away from here unnoticed."

"How will I be able to contact you if I do find anyone?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"It's probably better if you don't know that, Dex. Don't worry, I'll find you if I need to." I turned back to Shiiraak and Harn. Despite the fact that I was no more than ten years older than them and before this terrible night I had not even known their names, they trusted me. Both of them took one of my hands and I led them back into the shadows.

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

"Padawan Nivin, I'm hungry," Shiiraak said as I found us another dark alley to stay for the night.

"I know, here…" I took some food capsules out of a belt pouch and gave some to him and a few to Harn. Then I knelt down between them.

"Do you know the game hide and seek?" I asked. Harn looked at Shiiraak and then he nodded, smiling a little. This was something he knew, something he understood.

"We played it yesterday with Master Ti," his face fell at the sudden thought that Shaak Ti was now dead.

"Good. We're going to play another game of it now, okay?" I said. I had to get their minds of the deaths off those at the temple, their friends and agemates.

"Alright, we'll do it together."

"Padawan Nivin?" Shiiraak looked at me uncertainly.

"Who's going to play seeker?"

"Another player, don't think about who. Let's begin," I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drop into the Force. The game of hide and seek was one that I had learned as an initiate. The game focused mainly on hiding oneself within the Force, preventing others from seeing us. Another step up for this 'game' was to stop other Force users from sensing and finding us. Of course by now I had no problem doing it, but the younglings were tired, nervous and afraid. So I took myself even further, making my own Force signature to hide theirs. In essence using myself as a kind of blanket on them. I opened my eyes.

"You did well," I told them. They smiled at me in triumph, they did not need to know that I had helped them.

"Now get some sleep,"

"What about you? Are you going to sleep as well?" Harn asked. I shook my head, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm not tired, I think I'll stay awake for a while." I said. In reality I was exhausted, but I could use the Force to give me the energy I needed. I just hoped that someone would come soon.

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

(A few days later)

I stood in the alley next to Dex's diner, waiting for him to come out. I had given my food order to one of the droid waitresses; to the droid it just looked like an ordinary food order, to Dex it was an instruction to come outside.

"Talia, it is good to see you. Where are the children?" He asked.

"Hidden, I thought it best that they not come with me this time. I figured it would be easier if I came alone. Have you heard anything?" I asked him.

"No, it seems to be getting worse. Now the Chancellor has decreed that anyone who is a Jedi can be killed on sight." His face looked mournful.

"I know, Dex. I don't have any credits, but can you give us some food?" I asked. Dex pulled out a large sack.

"I thought of that already. Here is enough to last you all for a few days, when it runs out come back to see me." He gave me the bag.

"Thank you. Be careful, Dex. I feel that things are about to get a whole lot more serious." I told him as I turned to walk away.

"You mean they're not serious enough already? You probably haven't noticed but it seems that they're even clamping down on non humans now." He said.

"I know, I am sorry that I cannot do anything for people right now, but the younglings are my first priority." I told him quietly, sadly. I had indeed noticed what was going on. On the way here I had seen Coruscant security stop a Bothan for no reason other than the fact that he was carrying a blaster, everyone down here carried a blaster. They had put him into a speeder and brought him somewhere else. As a Jedi I had wanted to help him, but like I told Dex; the younglings came first.

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

"Padawan Nivin," Shiiraak's voice was filled with relief when he saw me returning. I knew that he and Harn were worried that I, like so many of the other Jedi, would not return to them.

"It's alright, I'm here. I brought some food." I smiled at them as I held up the bag that Dex had given me. Their eyes lit up, all they had had to eat over the last few days was the food capsules that I had doled out sparingly. The thought of some real food almost made my mouth water and I had no doubt that they felt the same way. I gave them each a cup of the hot soup and some bread that Dex had packed for us. They devoured the food in record time. And looked at me for more.

"Yes, there's even dessert to go with that," I said. I handed out a small cake to each of them.

"Now get some sleep," I told them as soon as they were finished. Shiiraak and Harn looked at each other.

"But you haven't slept in days, Padawan Nivin," Shiiraak said.

"It's alright. When you become older you'll be able to go for a while without having to sleep." I said. They looked unconvinced, but after a moment they both lay down and went to sleep under the blanket that Dex had put in the bag with the food. I crouched further up the alley from them and called on the Force to keep me awake for yet another long, dark night. I tried to think of looking after the younglings as a mission I was on. There was one big difference though there was no master to guide me and no council to call on if things went wrong. We were; for now, all alone and it was a discomforting feeling. I stared up at the night sky, hoping that just by thinking it some other Jedi would come to help us.

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

"Can we come with you, Padawan Nivin?" Shiiraak asked. This alley had been our home for almost a week now and I knew that they were both growing restless.

"I think it is better if I go alone. Do not look so worried, I will come back. And I will try to get some warmer clothes for us." The nights on Coruscant were very cold and sleeping out in the open like we were was even worse. I had briefly considered trying to contact one of the senators, I knew that there were a few that could probably be trusted, but I could not be absolutely certain. Dex was our only hope; he had been known and trusted by the Jedi long before I was even born.

"Have you chosen what you want to eat?" A waitress droid asked me.

"To speak to Dex," I answered quietly. I had taken a seat in a booth that was as far away from prying eyes and ears as I could find. A moment later I was joined by the proprietor of this fine establishment.

"I have good new for you," his voice was very low. He set a bowl of thick stew in front of me.

"I was contacted by one of the senators earlier today; he knows that the Jedi are my friends. He asked if I knew of any who had escaped the temple."

"Do you have his name? A way I can contact him?" I asked through a mouthful of meat and gravy.

"I told him that you were around here somewhere with some younglings. He said he wou-" he stopped when I leaped to my.

"Dex!" I hissed.

"You told him where we were! How do you know if he can be trusted!"

"I know him very well, believe me he can be trusted." He said. I threw the napkin on the table and ran for the door. Of course I had left the younglings alone today, if anything happened to them then…

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

"Get out of my way!" Not exactly very Jedi like, but after a week of no sleep and watching over younglings that could now be in danger I was in no mood to wait for the crowds to get out of my way. It was already late, darkness once again falling on the lower levels of Coruscant, but I could see the figures that stood in the mouth of the alley. I ran directly towards them, lightsaber in one hand, still deactivated. I leaped over their heads and landed in front of the desperate younglings.

"Padawan Nivin!" Shiiraak's tone held relief and happiness.

"Who are you?" I ignored Shiiraak and Harn except to make sure that they were behind me.

"Padawan…Nivin is it?" A voice asked. I stayed silent waiting for them to answer my question.

"My name is Antilles, I was sent by Senator Organa to get you to his ship and off planet." He continued, taking no notice of my rudeness. I tried to place that name. Politics isn't exactly a hobby of mine. Ah, now I remembered, the senator of Alderaan. My master had told me about him. Said that Organa was an honorable man, that he could not be bought. A rare thing in the senate, my master had said. I still wasn't sure though. I was tired and the Force was giving me nothing on these men. But if they wanted us dead then we probably would be already. I nodded, as I hooked my lightsaber back on my belt.

"Alright, we'll come with you." I said.

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

Now the younglings slept in beds on board the senators' ship. Antilles had told me nothing more, despite my questioning him as to whether he knew if any other Jedi had survived. I waited at a table in the main holding area. Staring at the white bulkhead before me. I didn't hear the voices until I felt something tapping my leg. Looking down I saw someone I was sure I would never see again.

"Master Yoda!" I smiled at him, now knowing exactly how the younglings had felt every time I had returned to them from my trips to see Dex.

"Good to see you it is, Padawan Nivin," he said, climbing up into a chair next to me.

"Told us that you and two of the younglings were here and alright, captain Antilles told us." It was then that I saw Bail Organa. I bowed my head to him.

"Thank you, Senator," I said.

"No thanks are necessary, Padawan. We are all sorry that this has happened to you." He said. _Sorry, won't bring them back, _I thought.

"Not his fault it is. Blame Senator Organa you should not." Yoda told me. I pulled back the hood of my tattered robe as I looked at him and my shoulders slumped.

"You are right, as you always are, Master. My apologies, Senator." I looked at Organa again. His eyes widened slightly when my eyes met his, but he quickly recovered himself.

"You look like you could get some sleep. My staff showed you to a room?" He asked.

"Yes, but I thought it best to stay until you returned." I turned to Yoda.

"Master, has anyone…?" I trailed off, unable to complete my question.

"So far only you, the younglings and Master Kenobi we have found." He said sadly. Senator Organa drifted away, saying that he had to make plans to leave Coruscant.

"Shiiraak and Harn," I said their names. I looked at him and my head dropped a little.

"My master…he made me leave with three of the younglings, but…but Soria…he killed her. My master gave me one last order and I failed him. I should have done more, maybe if I'd-"

"Worry about what could have been done you should not. Keep Shiiraak and Harn safe you did. The best you could have done you did." Yoda told me. One three fingered clawed hand curled around mine.

"But-" I started.

"Argue with me you are going to?" He asked.

"No, master." I replied obediently. He nodded once and let my hand go.

"Sleep you should. Talk more later we will." He said.

"Goodnight, Master Yoda." I said as I stood up.

"Sleep well, Padawan." He said softly as I left.

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

"Padawan Nivin, we're hungry." Small hands were shaking me awake.

"Harn, I think maybe we should let her sleep," Shiiraak said to his friend.

"It's alright, I'm awake. Come we will find you both something good to eat." I took their hands in mine as we left the room.

"There is someone here that I think you will be glad to see,"

"Who's that?" Shiiraak asked.

"Yes, who, Padawan Nivin?" Harn added. Then we came into the main room and they both saw Yoda. Curiosity changed to excitement at the sight of the Jedi master.

"Master Yoda!" Shiiraak cried. Yoda smiled at them as they ran to hug him.

"Good you look to me," he said. I sat down at the table near Master, who was watching the reunion as though he was not really here.

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me, as if just noticing I was there for the first time. He nodded a little jerkily.

"I am fine, Padawan," he said. I knew he was lying; he was no more fine than any of the rest of us. But I did not question him any further; it was not my place to do so. I knew him well; he and my master had been good friends.

"Breakfast Senator Organa has provided for us. Eat we should," Yoda led the younglings to the table. Shiiraak and Harn started eating straightaway. Yoda however looked at me closely.

"Not much sleep you have had. Still look as terrible now as you did before you went to sleep." He said.

"I was woken up by two hungry younglings, master," I said lightly. Shiiraak and Harn stopped eating long enough to give me guilty look.

"Sorry," they muttered at the same time.

"We're sorry. We didn't…we forgot that you might be tired." Harn said. Then they looked at Yoda.

"Padawan Nivin looked after us and brought us food, Master Yoda." Shiiraak said.

"And she seems to have done a very good job of it to," Kenobi said, smiling at me.

"If I had done such a good job then Soria would be here as well," I said. Kenobi glanced at Yoda, who shook his head silently.

(This is to indicate a change in time and/or location)

One of the senators aides came to take the younglings away and Organa joined us.

"The children must be protected," Obi Wan said. I assumed he was referring to the younglings.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We have been thinking of adopting a baby girl," Organa said. I sat forward.

"Girl? What girl?" I asked. Kenobi looked at me blankly for a moment.

"Senator Amidala's children. She gave birth to twins and she died not long afterwards." He said.

"I don't understand. Why are they so important, can't we just send them to live with her family on Naboo?" I asked. Yoda and Organa looked at Kenobi, letting him take the lead.

"She was married to Anakin. They are his children as well." He said, as if that was all the explanation I needed.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Turned by the darkside young Skywalker has been," Yoda said.

"Evil now he is. Killed all the Jedi in the temple."

"No he didn't," I said quietly. I blushed as three pair of eyes tuned on me.

"After we left the temple we met him. I thought he was there to help, I didn't know." I looked at Yoda and then Kenobi.

"He killed her…kill Soria. But if he's truly evil as you say, then why did he let me and the younglings go? He could have killed us and I could not have done anything to prevent us. Yes he let us go, why?"

"Still unsure of his allegiances he was. Chosen he has to join the Sith." Yoda said.

"What about the boy?" Kenobi asked.

"To Tatooine. To his family send him." Yoda said. Kenobi nodded distractedly running fingers through his short beard.

"I will take the child there, and watch over him," he said.

"Do you think that they will…one day they will be able to defeat the Sith, Master Yoda?" I asked.

"Strong the Force runs in the Skywalker line. Only hope we can," he looked towards Organa.

"Done it is. Until the time is right disappear we will."

Organa nodded and left to give the instructions to Captain Antilles.

"Wait a moment Master Kenobi, Padawan Nivin." Yoda stopped us.

"In your soltitude in Tatooine training I have for you."

"Training?" Kenobi asked in surprise. Yoda smiled at us.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality; your old Master, Qui Gon Jinn."

"Qui Gon," Obi Wan stared at Yoda for a moment.

"But…how?"

"The secrets of the Ancient Order of the Whills he studied. How to commune with him I will teach you." Yoda nodded in my direction and smiled.

"Your new Padawan teach her how it is done then."

"Her?" Obi Wan asked.

"Master Kenobi apprentice?" I blurted at the same time. Yoda chuckled a little.

"Come with me to Dagobah the younglings will. Talia is ready for a new Master and you are ready for a new Padawan. Learn from this both you can." Yoda waved his hand in a gesture that told us he would not listen to any arguments against this pairing.

"How to join the Force he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain when one with the Force. Even your physical self perhaps."

"Yes, Master," Obi Wan bowed to Yoda and I did the same. Kenobi turned to look at me.

"Come, Padawan. We have a lot of work to do," he said.

"Yes, Master," I followed him to the room where both babies lay sleeping. We were heading for one of the escape pods that would take us to Tatooine when a voice called from behind us.

"Padawan Nivin…Talia!" I turned to see Harn and Shiiraak running down the corridor towards us.

"Master Yoda told us that you were leaving with Master Kenobi," Shiiraak said.

"We wanted to say goodbye and…" Harn looked at Shiiraak before continuing.

"Thank you, for keeping us safe, I mean. If your hadn't been there to help us then we would be dead." His eyes were filled with unshed tears. I knelt in front of them and hugged them both tightly.

"I will miss you as well. Goodbye." I preceded Master Kenobi into the escape pod. I smiled and waved at the two younglings as the hatch closed.

"Do not worry, Padawan. I have a feeling you'll be seeing those two again some day." My new Master told me.

"Yes, Master," I said woodenly.

"You watched over them on a planet that wanted to see you all dead. It is understandable that you would miss them…and your Master. You did well," Kenobi praised me.

"Yes, master. It is just that…" I trailed off.

"Jedi do not love?" He finished quietly. I nodded, a little uncertainly. He shook his head.

"Jedi are not supposed to love, at least we're not supposed to." He looked sadly out one of the portholes of the pod, and then he turned back to me.

"I have made that mistake to, Padawan. For your own sake you need to let go of that love, otherwise it will just hurt you."

"Yes, Master," I realized now that he did understand. More than I could ever imagine. Only now did I realize that he must have loved Anakin at least as much as I had loved my Master. We traveled in silence the rest of the way to Tatooine.

(Linebreaker)

_Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up._ -- Anne Lamott


End file.
